Brothers Conflict - One-shots
by Raru541
Summary: Cada uno de los hermanos Asahina merece un escrito, en el cual, el protagonista sea uno de ellos, y así, nadie se interpondrá en la forma de demostrar a su amada hermana lo que sienten.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el primer One-Shot de varios que haré de los hermanos Asahina.**_

 _ **Iniciaremos con Iori.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **[One-Shot – 1]  
** _Asahina Iori.  
_ _ **-Una confesión por medio de las flores-**_

 _Desde ese accidente donde perdí a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, he vivido en soledad._

 _El apoyo de mis hermanos y de mi madre no fue suficiente para salir de aquel abismo del dolor._

 _Actuaba demasiado frio hacia las personas, y sin darme cuenta, les causaba mucho pesar a las personas que siempre estuvieron conmigo para apoyarme._

 _ **Lo siento.**_

 _Pero no pude evitar sentirme de esa manera._

 _Al perderla, perdí toda esperanza de seguir viviendo._

 _Trate de seguirte, pero me fue imposible… una de esas personas insistentes en ayudarme, lo evito, por ello, no te alcance, y tal vez nunca lo haga._

 _¿Y por qué tal vez nunca lo haga?_

 _Muy simple._

 _Encontré a otra persona de cuál puedo amar._

 _Esa joven que se volvió mi nueva hermanastra, dio luz a mi vida oscura y vacía._

 _Entraste a mi corazón conforme te iba conociendo._

 _Eras tan dulce y siempre estabas al pendiente de mí._

 _ **¿Acaso me tenías lastima en ese entonces?**_

 _Probablemente._

 _La mayoría siente lastima, y sin embargo, ya no hacen nada para verme sonreír nuevamente… se acostumbraron a mi forma de ser… no puedo quejarme, total, yo siempre he negado la ayuda de las demás personas._

 _ **¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo más que los demás?**_

 _ **¿Soy importante para ti?**_

 _ **¿Nunca me dejaras solo?**_

 _ **¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?**_

 _ **¿Lo prometes?**_

 _Esas interrogantes siempre estaban en mi mente al escuchar tus respuestas._

 _El tiempo pasaba, y no daba ninguna seña de mi amor por ti._

 _Me confesaba a ti a cada momento por las flores que te regalaba._

 _Algunas veces te regalaba_ _ **Margaritas**_ _._ **(Amor leal)**

 _Otras veces fueron_ _ **Tulipanes rojos.**_ **(Confesión de amor)**

 _Pocas veces te regalaba_ _ **Rosas rojas.**_ **(Amor profundo)**

 _Te sorprendías cuando te daba_ _ **Gloxinias.**_ **(Amor a primera vista)**

 _Sonreías al regalarte_ _ **Camelias.**_ **(Te querré siempre)**

 _Las_ _ **Gardenias**_ _decoraban muy bien en tu cabello._ **(Amor secreto)**

 _Sabía muy bien que desconocías su significado, aunque eso era un consuelo para seguir desconociendo mis sentimientos por ti, me enfurecía cuando creías que te regalaba flores_ _ **"sólo por ser hermanos"**_ _, cuando en realidad, era por otra cosa._

 _En verdad lamento no ser directo como los demás, pero esa es mi manera de confesarme._

 _Un día, decidí visitar la tumba de Fuyuka._

 _En el camino, te visualice y detuve mi paso para observarte._

 _De un momento a otro, me encontraste y te acercaste a mí para saludarme._

 _Me preguntaste quién recibiría esa flores tan hermosas que cargaba en mis brazos._

 _Baje un poco mi mirada._

 _Tome de tu mano mientras decía:_ _ **Acompáñame.**_

 _Tu sorpresa fue tan grande; aún así, decidiste seguirme._

 _Al llegar a nuestro destino, tu linda sonrisa fue remplazada por una mirada de tristeza._

 _Por supuesto, era un lugar lleno sin vida, era un cementerio demasiado solitario._

 _Deje las_ _ **flores de lirio**_ _en la tumba que estaba en frente de nosotros._ **(Corazón tierno/Te quiero/ Confió en ti)**

 _ **Buenas noches, Fuyuka.**_

 _Terminando mi saludo, en ese instante, conociste mi pasado._

 _Unas lágrimas recorrieron tus mejillas._

 _Ahora me comprendías._

 _ **¿Te alejaras de mí al conocer mi pasado?**_

 _Me abrazaste con fuerza._

— **Estaré siempre con Iori-san.**

 _ **¿Esto era una confesión?**_

 _ **¿Qué acaso antes no me tenías miedo?**_

 _Lo desconocía en ese momento, aun así, correspondí tu abrazo._

 _Fukuya,_ _ **¿aceptarías a Ema como mi nueva acompañante en mi vida?**_

 _ **¿Te alegrarías al verme amar a otra joven?**_

 _Me imagino que aprobarías nuestra relación, ¿verdad?_

 _A pesar de todo, la amo._

 _Y sería muy feliz estando a su lado._

 _ **¿No es extraño, Fuyuka?**_

 _Pensaba que nunca más amaría a alguien, y ahora, estoy locamente enamorado de ella._

 _De ahora en adelante, ella sería mi sol que ilumine mis días._

 _Mi razón se seguir viviendo en este mundo._

— _ **Te amo.**_

 _Una confesión inesperada salió de mis labios._

 _Rompí el abrazo, para luego, besarte en los labios con delicadeza._

 _Correspondiste aquel beso._

— **Yo también te amo.**

 _-Recuerdo perfectamente la promesa de amarte eternamente-_

 _-Y la cumpliré-_

 _-Sólo que con un pequeño detalle que fue añadido-_

 _-Te amaré por siempre-_

 _-Pero por ahora, amaré a alguien más-_

 _-Esas dos señoritas de las cuales me he enamorado-_

 _-Mi amor por ellas-_

 _-Siempre será eterno-_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina el One-Shot!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **¿Quién será el siguiente?**_

 _ **Eso lo veremos en el próximo One-Shot.**_

 _ **¡Hasta luego!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el segundo One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ahora le toca el turno a Masaomi.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **[One-Shot – 2]  
** _Asahina Masaomi.  
_ _ **-Un día lluvioso –**_

 _ **-Suspiro-**_

 _Ya han pasado tres días desde que he estado en el hospital y no he tenido la oportunidad de regresar a casa._

 _Este trabajo es realmente importante para mí, y siempre me hace feliz ver a los niños sonriendo después de superar su enfermedad o de un accidente._

 _Pero este trabajo me hace estar lejos de casa la mayoría del tiempo._

 _Extraño mucho a mis hermanos._

 _Extraño escuchar el ruido que hacen cada mañana Yusuke, Kaname, Wataru y Tsubaki; y que esté último sea regañado por Azusa._

 _Disfrutar la comida que prepara Ukyo._

 _Y escuchar los buenos días de Ema._

 _Ella ha unido a la familia desde su llegada._

 _Futo, Hikaru y Natsume van continuamente a casa._

 _A pesar de ser su hermano mayor, ella me cuida como si fuese mi hermana mayor._

 _Siempre está al pendiente de los demás, y casi siempre debo preguntarle cómo han estado todos por mi ausencia en casa._

 _Ahora mismo, me gustaría estar en casa._

 _Me gustaría estar alado de Ema._

— **Doctor Asahina, debe regresar a casa, ha estado en el hospital por mucho tiempo… no debe descuidar a su familia y a esa persona especial.**

 _Terminando su frase, la enfermera que estaba a un lado mío, sonrío._

 _ **¿Esa persona especial?**_

 _ **¿Acaso se refiere… a Ema?**_

— ¿Persona especial? _Pregunte, confundido._

— **Si, cada uno de nosotros tenemos a alguien especial. Esa persona siempre está en nuestros pensamientos. Me refiero a "esa persona especial" que nos ha robado el corazón. De "esa persona especial" de la cual, estamos complemente enamorados.** _Lo dice de una manera él en cuál, da a conocer que está pasando por ello._

 _ **¿En realidad yo estaba enamorado?**_

 _No había pensado en ello._

— **Debería comprarle algo cuando regrese a casa, la hará muy feliz.**

 _Me sentía algo apenado escuchando los consejos de una de mis compañeras del hospital._

 _Ella pensara que estoy enamorado de Ema por la forma en la que hablo de ella, pero siento que sólo hablo con emoción por ser mi única hermana, eso es todo._

— Gracias, seguiré su consejo.

 _Me despedí de la enfermera para luego retirarme del hospital y llegar al centro comercial._

 _ **¿Qué debería comprarle?**_

 _Nunca le había comprado detalles a una joven, sólo los peluches que Wataru me pide cuando vamos al centro comercial._

 _Al final, después de pensar por media hora "un buen regalo" para Ema, decidí comprar unas galletas en forma de corazón._

 _Camino a casa, empezó a nublarse el cielo, pronto comenzaría a llover y tenía que regresar a casa pronto._

 _Apresure el paso y llegue a casa._

 _Tuve suerte que comenzó a llover cuando estaba a pocas calles de llegar a casa._

— **¿Masaomi-san?**

 _Escuche la voz de Ema al otro lado de la habitación._

 _Al verla todavía con su uniforme de la escuela, descubrí que apenas había llegado a casa._

— He regresado a casa. _Respiraba con esfuerzo._

— **Me alegra que este ya en casa, Masaomi-san.** _Sonríe._

— Y-Ya veo… ¿T-Te gustaría pasar un momento en mi habitación? Si no tienes algún inconveniente, podría preparar un poco de té.

 _Ema me miro un poco confundida._

— **Sólo hasta el momento en que deba preparar la cena.**

 _Poso una mano en uno de mis hombros._

— **Primero, Masaomi-san debería cambiar su atuendo, podría resfriarse si sigue con esa vestimenta empapada.**

— E-Esta bien, me cambiare… tu también deberías cambiarte el uniforme. _La señale._

— **Es verdad, me cambiaré enseguida. Lo veré en su habitación en un momento.**

 _Ema corrió al elevador para ir a su habitación._

 _Yo también debería hacer lo mismo._

 **-Pasan algunos minutos-**

 _Ema toco el timbre de mi habitación, todo ya estaba preparado, así que la deje entrar._

 _Tomamos asiento en unos cojines._

 _Le di una taza con té ya servido._

— **G-Gracias.**

— ¿Y cómo han estado todos?

— **Muy bien, todo normal… Wataru-chan ha sido un buen niño estos días.**

— Ya veo.

 _Le acerque un plato con las galletas que había comprado._

— Mira, compre estas galletas cuando pasaba por el centro comercial. Pensé que te gustarían.

— **Masaomi-san…**

— ¿No te gustan? L-Lo sien… _No termine mi frase._

— **N-No es eso, sólo me sorprendí… eso es todo… gracias, se ven deliciosas.** _Interrumpe._

 _Suspire con alivio._

 _Después de ello, dejamos de hablar y sólo tomábamos el té o comíamos algunas galletas._

— Yo realmente esperaba que este día estuviese soleada para dar un paseo nosotros dos… es una lástima que el clima no sea del todo el indicado para hacerlo… pero supongo que eso no importa, después de todo… estás conmigo, y eso es lo que importa. _Sonreí con nerviosismo mientras rascaba un poco mi mejilla derecha._

— …

— L-Lo siento… yo…

— **No debe disculparse, esto aplica con los demás por supuesto… me gusta pasar tiempo con las personas que son muy importantes para mí.**

 _ **¿Esto sería una confesión?**_

 _ **¿Ema ha estado nerviosa todo este tiempo por ser "su persona especial" como lo decía la enfermera?**_

— ¿Puedo tomar eso como si tú me vez como un hombre?

— **Mi corazón no estuviese latiendo con fuerza todo este tiempo si no lo hiciera.**

— Gracias, eso me hace muy feliz.

 _Comenzaba a sentir una dulce calidez al escuchar "su confesión"._

 _Una gran alegría inundaba mi ser, y por ello, quise demostrarle teniéndote entre mis brazos._

 _Al final, correspondiste ese abrazo._

 _Es extraño, pero nunca pensé enamorarme de mi hermana menor._

 _Sólo deseaba protegerla por ser su hermano mayor, y ahora, deseaba amarla hasta el último día de mi vida._

 _ **-Si pudiéramos estar todos los días juntos-**_

 _ **-Tendríamos varios recuerdos valiosos-**_

 _ **-Desconocería cuál de ellos sería el más valioso para mí-**_

 _ **-Pero-**_

 _ **-De lo que estoy seguro-**_

 _ **-Es que ninguno de ellos será olvidado-**_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina el One-Shot!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Esté One-shot va dedicado a alguien muy especial para mí.  
Es para una gran amiga que siempre ha estado a mi lado, apoyándome siempre y sacándome varias veces una sonrisa.  
Si lees esto, espero que te haya gustado, va dedicado especialmente a ti.**_

 _ **¿Quién será el siguiente en tener un One-shot?**_

 _ **Eso lo veremos pronto.**_

 _ **¡Hasta luego!~  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola!~_**

 ** _Éste es el tercer One-Shot._**

 ** _Ahora le toca el turno a Hikaru._**

 ** _¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~_**

 ** _[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]_**

* * *

 **[One-shot – 3]**

 _Asahina Hikaru._

 _ **-Entrando en un conflicto ajeno-**_

 _Después de doce horas de vuelo de Italia a Japón, he regresado a casa._

 _Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no veo a Imouto-san, y debo conocer la situación actual de mis hermanos para actualizar la tabla de puntuación de mi juego favorito._

 _Realmente este conflicto comenzaba a hacerse más interesante por los movimientos de mis hermanos, sin importarles que estas "acciones de amor" incomodaran bastante a Imouto-san, ellos simplemente querían demostrar amor a su manera._

 _Cada uno de ellos tenía una táctica diferente, uno era más directo que otro, pero a pesar de la intensidad de muestra de afecto, nuestra_ _ **heroine**_ _siempre los rechazaba._

— ¡He regresado a casa! ¿Acaso no me recibirán? ¿Tan molesto soy para todos ustedes? _La última pregunta lo dice con un tono de burla._

— **¿Hikaru? ¿Desde cuándo has regresado?** _El abogado que estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, miraba a su hermano menor algo extrañado… se suponía que regresaría dentro de dos semanas._

— Ara~ ¿Me extraño mucho?

— **Nada de eso.** **—** _Suspira_ **—** **Pero si cambiaras la fecha de tu regreso, por favor, ten la mínima consideración de avisar, ¿está bien?** _Terminando su frase, dejo de observarlo para dedicarse a su trabajo en la cocina._

— Kyo-nii, sabes que no haré eso. — _Ríe_ — ¿Dónde está Imouto-san? No me digas que ahora si te sobrepasaste con ella y ya no quiere ayudarte en la cocina… muy mal, señor abogado.

— **Para tu información, a diferencia de los demás, yo no he hecho nada para incomodarla… además de que mis sentimientos no son de amor, así que no esperes que yo haga "movimientos" para tomarlos como referencia en tus libros.** **—** _Arque una ceja al mirarlo_ **—** **Y Ema está en su habitación, le pedí que descansara ya que ha tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela… y como en esta casa mis hermanos no la dejan tranquila un solo día, te sugiero que no la molestes.**

— Gracias por la información, Kyo-nii, iré a verla~ _Sonríe para luego caminar hasta donde está el elevador._

— **Hikaru…** **—** _Mueve su cabeza hacia los lados, sabía muy bien que la molestaría y sería por su culpa._ **—** **Lo siento Ema.**

 _Tome el elevador y toque el botón del piso donde está la habitación de Imouto-san._

 _Tal vez era hora de hablar seriamente con ella respecto al conflicto y darle un pequeño consejo de a quién debería escoger… o mejor aún, debería confundirla más… sí, eso sería mejor._

 _Estando ya en la puerta de su habitación, toque el timbre.  
Escuche unos pasos y después se abrió la puerta. _

— **¿Hikaru-san?**

— Ni un: hola, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? recibiré por parte de mis hermanos el día de hoy.

— **Ah… lo siento, Hikaru-san. Bienvenido a casa… ¿desea pasar?** _Se escucho un poco de inseguridad en su pregunta._

— ¿Está segura que Imouto-san desea que pase? _Sonríe de par en par al terminar su pregunta._

 _Ema pensó un poco en su respuesta.  
Yo sabía que al igual que los demás, la incomodaba, no de la manera en que mis otros hermanos lo hacen; sino por las preguntas sobre las acciones de mis hermanos que yo le hacía. _

— **Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?** _Sonríe._

— Bueno, entonces pasare.

 _Al entrar a la habitación, note el gran desorden que tenía… para ser una chica, era realmente desordenada._

 _Los varios demos que le entregaba Natsume estaban en el suelo junto con envolturas de golosinas.  
En su escritorio donde estudia, había muchas libretas amontonadas una encima de la otra.  
Y su cama, al igual que todo lo demás, estaba desordenada. _

— **Perdona el desastre de mi habitación, pero no me he sentido muy bien últimamente.**

 _El "amiguito o caballero" que siempre acompaña a Imouto-san, ahora estaba en su hombro. Al verme, me gruño y trato de rasguñar mi rostro, pero lo detuvieron._

— **Juli… ya te he dicho que no son lobos y que no debes rasguñarlos.**

— ¿Acaso nos considera unos lobos esa cosa? _Lo señala._

— **Ah…** **—** _empieza a sonrojarse_ **—** **Lamento haber dicho eso…**

— ¿Imouto-san nos considera unos lobos? _Sonríe._

— **¡P-Por supuesto que no! Son mis hermanos y realmente los aprecio mucho.**

— ¿Te gusta alguno de nosotros, Imouto-san?

 **-Narrador-  
** _  
Cuando el escritor termino de formular su pregunta, los ojos de Ema se abrieron como platos al escucharla.  
El cuarto hijo Asahina ya le había hecho varias preguntas que realmente le incomodaban, pero esta pregunta en especial era realmente incomoda.  
No sabía cómo responder a ella._

 _Era evidente._

 _La castaña estaba enamorada de uno de ellos y lo estaba ocultando._

— ¿Entonces?

 _En ese momento, una sonrisa picara sobresale en el rostro del escritor, conocía la respuesta a su pregunta; le encantaba ver esa faceta de la castaña, esa mirada de preocupación y vergüenza._

— No te avergüences, Imouto-san… somos hermanos, y puedes contarme lo que sea. Si no quieres que le diga al afortunado que le robo el corazón sobre sus sentimientos, no le diré nada~

 _La castaña lo observo fijamente.  
¿Sería adecuado decir tan abiertamente sus sentimientos al hermano "que más desconfiaba"? _

_Miro hacia un lado donde estaba su amada mascota.  
Este también le observaba impaciente por conocer la respuesta de su dueña.  
A pesar de siempre estar al pendiente de ella, desconocía la respuesta de esa pregunta tan indiscreta del hermano "que quiere ver al mundo arder". _

— **Sería raro decir… que la persona la cual amo… ¿está en frente de mí?**

 _Tanto Hikaru como la ardilla se sorprendieron._

 _La inocente castaña, ¿estaba enamorada del hermano manipulador que siempre molesta a sus hermanos?_

— …

 _El escritor, aquel que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo… ahora estaba en silencio._

 _Realmente no se esperaba esto._

 _Se supone que en su lista, el "más próximo a ganar" sería el número dos.  
Ahora esa lista quedo nula ante la confesión inesperada de su hermana. _

— Yo… ¿te gusto?

 _La chica frente al escritor asiente.  
La ardilla empieza a hacer sonidos extraños, es como si estuviese quejándose por la respuesta. _

_Tal vez estaría diciendo:_ _ **¡Te has enamorado del peor de los lobos!**_ _o algo parecido._

 _Este sólo sonríe y abraza a su enamorada._

— Realmente no comprendo las razones por las cuales te has enamorado de mi… a decir verdad, pensaba que me odiabas…

— **Hikaru-san…**

— Siento que será más interesante participar en este conflicto a pesar de que ya se tiene un ganador, a estar sólo observando los movimientos de los demás competidores que perdieron la batalla… ¿no lo crees así, Imouto-san?

 _ **-Sin darte cuenta-**_

 _ **-Conquistaste el corazón de alguien sin haber hecho ningún movimiento-**_

 _ **-Eso sería injusto, ¿no?-**_

 _ **-No luchaste por ello y al final terminaste siendo el ganador-**_

 _ **-Algunas veces la vida es injusta-**_

 _ **-Pero-**_

 _ **-Creo que esa parte de la vida puede ser algo bueno en algunas situaciones-**_

* * *

 **¡Aquí se termina el One-Shot!**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **El próximo One-shot será de Futo.**

 **Y el siguiente de ese, será el One-shot que será mi favorito~  
Ukyo.**

 **Como ya estoy de vacaciones, actualizare seguido, así que por favor, sean pacientes~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡Hola!~_**

 ** _Éste es el cuarto One-Shot._**

 ** _Ahora le toca el turno a Futo._**

 ** _¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~_**

 ** _[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]_**

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones-  
** Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Futo. **  
Ema.  
** _ **Ukyo.  
**_ **  
[One-shot – 4]**

 _Asahina Futo._

 _ **-Una brillante estrella-**_

— No deberías de temer, estaré aquí, a tu lado, por siempre... nosotros derrumbaremos aquellas paredes que impidan nuestra relación... juntos, nuestro amor será más fuerte...

 **— ¿Futo-kun?**

¿Por qué siempre tenía que venir a fastidiarme?

Desde el primer día que la conocí, me di cuenta de que era una completa idiota.

Siempre siendo tan "gentil" y "buena hermana" con todos nosotros.

 **-Narrador-**

La única mujer de la residencia, se acerca con curiosidad a la sala donde esta aquel sillón rojo; escucho ruido, y quería conocer de quien era esa voz.

Al principio pensaba que sería alguno de los gemelos ensayando un guion, pero después descarto esa posibilidad, ya que no acostumbran a tener guiones tan dramáticos y románticos.

— ¿Qué quieres, baka-oneesan?

 **— N-Nada realmente... no sabía que Futo-kun estaría en casa... escuche ruido y vine a ver quién era...**

— ¿Acaso debo avisar que regreso a mi propia casa?

 **— N-No, no me refiero a eso... sólo...**

— ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida?

 _ **— ¡Futo!**_ Se escucha a lo lejos la voz del segundo hijo reprendiendo a su hermano menor.

— Que fastidio. Gira su cabeza para no observar al rubio.

 _ **— ¿Qué te he dicho de hablarle así a tu hermana mayor?**_ Se pone enfrente de la castaña y cruza sus brazos mientras lo observa seriamente.

— Tch.

El segundo hijo mayor, al saber que el Idol no daría ninguna disculpa, suspira con pesadez.  
No importaba cuantas veces le reprendiera por su pésimo comportamiento, el seguía igual de engreído y con esos modales horribles.

— En verdad lo siento. Lo dice de una manera avergonzada.

La castaña negó la disculpa del abogado, el que debería disculparse es Futo.

 **— No es necesario disculparse, Ukyo-san... usted no fue el que me insulto. Voltea a ver a su hermano menor.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperas una disculpa de mi parte? Ni que fueras tan especial para merecer eso.

 _ **— ¡Futo!**_

— Bueno ya... perdón.

 **— ...**

Los dos hermanos que estaban enfrente del Idol, sabían que su disculpa no era para nada sincera, pero era lo mínimo que pudieron conseguir.

 **— Te perdono.**

— Como si necesitara de tu perdón para dejar de sentirme "agobiado".

 **— ...**

 _ **—Ema, ¿podrías ayudarme a preparar la cena?**_

El rubio intentaba cambiar de tema para que la castaña dejara de estar triste ante los comentarios del Idol.

 **— Por supues...** Fue interrumpida.

— Por supuesto que no te ayudara, baka-oneesan me prometió que veríamos películas en su habitación esta tarde, ¿no es así?

 _ **— ¿Ver películas en su habitación? ¿Eso es verdad?**_

 **— Yo...**

— ¡Claro que es verdad! ¿Por qué mentiría?

 _ **— Ya veo...**_

 **— Pero yo...**

— Por favor, nee-san... paso muy poco tiempo en casa, y casi no he convivido con mi hermana mayor... ¿acaso negara la promesa de ver películas juntos?

El Idol daba a conocer su "gran habilidad" de actor.  
Su mirada de enojo había cambiado a uno de suplica.  
Si quería seguir fastidiando a la castaña, debía actuar como una víctima para hacer lo que él quiera.

El abogado no cayó ante esa actuación, pero a diferencia de el, la castaña si cayó a esa actuación.

 **— Esta bien.**

— Gracias, Nee-san... ¿vamos?

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron de la sala y tomaron el elevador.

— _ **Sólo espero que Futo no la siga fastidiando...**_ terminando su frase, se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Estando ya en la habitación de la castaña, el Idol entre sin permiso y se dejo caer en la cama de esta.

 **— Futo-kun, estuvo mal mentirle a Ukyo-san... yo no prometí ver películas contigo esta tarde...**

— Sólo lo dije para pasar más tiempo contigo, ¿no entendiste lo que dije o qué?

 **— ...**

— ¿Sabes? Deberías ordenar más tu habitación, está hecho un asco... si Kyo-nii viera tu habitación, tal vez ya no te defendería como lo hace siempre.

 **— ¿Qué película vamos a ver?** Estando ya harta por los comentarios de Futo, deseaba ver la película y terminar con esta tortura.

— ¿No te gustaría que dejara de ser buen hermano contigo, verdad?

 **— Por favor, no metas a Ukyo-san en esta conversación.**

— ¿Te gusta Kyo-nii?

 **— N-No es eso, sólo no me gusta que hables así de él siendo tu hermano mayor.**

El Idol ya estaba fastidiado.  
Se levanto de la cama y camino con rapidez para estar frente a frente con la castaña.  
La acorralo contra la pared.

 **— ¿Futo?**

La castaña estaba muy nerviosa, podía sentir la respiración del Idol en su rostro.

— No entiendo porque sigues dándole alas a los demás cuando sabes muy bien que yo soy el único que puede tenerte.

 **— ...**

— Desde un principio, yo soy el ganador de este conflicto innecesario.

 **— Detente, Futo-kun...**

— ¿Esperabas una confesión de mi parte? No me hagas reír... yo no me confesare, robo lo que me gusta... así que no te resistas a mí.

 **— Futo...-kun...**

— Ahora, es momento de utilizar lo que es mío...

La poca distancia entre ellos dos desapareció cuando los labios del Idol tocaron los labios de la castaña.

Fue un beso muy sencillo y corto.

Ema no se resistió, al contrario, dejo de luchar.

— ¿Lo ves? No te resistes a mi... deja de jugar a la heroine y da a conocer quién es el protagonista en esta historia... por supuesto, ese sería yo.

 _ **-No deberías subestimar a la actuación de un Idol-**_

 _ **-A pesar de no considerarse un verdadero actor-**_

 _ **-Este puede sorprenderte cuando menos te lo esperas-**_

 _ **-Sólo contesta a esta pregunta-**_

 _ **-¿Te has dejado llevar por la actuación de este joven Idol?-**_

No.  
GGG.

* * *

¡Aquí se termina el One-Shot!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

El próximo One-shot será del maravilloso y sukulento de Ukyo~

Y el siguiente de ese One-shot, será el de Azusa.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente One-shot!

¡Hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Hola!~_**

 ** _Éste es el quinto One-Shot._**

 ** _Ahora le toca el turno a Ukyo._**

 ** _¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~_**

 ** _[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]_**

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones-  
** Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Ukyo. **  
Ema.  
** _ **Kaname.**_

 **[One-shot – 5]**

 _Asahina Ukyo._

 _ **-Culpable-**_

— Buenos días Ema, ¿dormiste bien?

 _Gracias a la nueva integrante de la familia, las mañanas en la cocina ya no son tan solitarias, ahora, estaba llena de vida por el aura tan alegre de nuestra nueva hermanastra._

— **Buenos días Ukyo-san, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar.**

 _Aunque, últimamente, el aura alegre de Ema iba disminuyendo; se le veía cansada y preocupada por algo._

 _ **¿Por qué razón estará de ese ánimo?**_

 _ **¿Será por la escuela?**_

 _No lo creo. Ella a diferencia de Yusuke, tiene buenas calificaciones, además, el resultado de la Universidad ya lo tiene y fue aprobatorio._

 _ **¿Alguno de los chicos le habrá hecho algo?**_

 _Eso sería imposible, siempre estoy al pendiente de todos ellos, y si hubiese pasado algo, esa persona obtendría en ese mismo instante un castigo._

 _No le permitiría a ninguno de ellos hacerle daño a Ema._

— ¿Sucede algo? En estos últimos días te he visto algo desanimada.

— **¡Ah!... N-No sucede nada, simplemente no he dormido bien, eso es todo.**

— ¿Sólo es eso?

— **Si.**

 _Obteniendo esa respuesta, no le creí en absoluto._

 _Conocía muy bien a Ema._

 _Ella no le cuenta sus problemas a nadie para no agobiarnos con más problemas de los que ya tenemos._

 _Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero eso hace ponerme de mal humor por no tener la oportunidad de ayudarla aunque sea un poco._

 _ **¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que eso nos hace daño?**_

 _Nos hace pensar que no nos tiene confianza._

 _Pero por mi parte, respetare su decisión de no contarme nada.  
Cuando ella necesite contar algo, estaré ahí para escucharla y tratar de ayudarla. _

— Bueno. Comencemos a preparar el desayuno, si perdemos más tiempo no alcanzaremos a prepararlo, y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga de esta casa sin haber desayunado.

— **Esta bien, empecemos.**

 _Acabando el desayuno, cada uno de nosotros vamos a nuestros deberes._

 _Algunos van a la escuela, otros van a su trabajo._

 _Cada día es así, esta rutina diaria la conocía a la perfección._

 _Algunas veces tomo el metro para ir al trabajo, no será el transporte más cómodo de todos, pero sí el más rápido, si me fuese en automóvil, tendría el problema del tránsito, y eso sería perjudicial para mí._

 _Estando ya en el despacho, empiezo con a ordenar el papeleo y firmar algunos de ellos._

 _El día de hoy no había mucho trabajo, y eso haría que regresara temprano a casa._

 _El día comenzó soleado, pero poco a poco, comenzaba hacer más viento y aquel clima soleado empezaba a desaparecer._

— Tal parece que lloverá.

 _Por fortuna, traía mi paraguas en ese instante, y no tendría problemas para regresar a casa._

 _Las horas pasaron y era momento de regresar a casa._

 _Despidiéndome de la secretaría y estando ya en la puerta principal del despacho, escucho el tono de llamada de mi celular._

 _En la pantalla de mi celular, descubrí de quien era la llamada, era de Kaname._

— Kaname, es extraño que ahora me llames a mí para decir que no regresaras a casa en la no…

— _**Kyo-nii, no se trata de eso.**_

— ¿Entonces?

— _**Se trata de Imouto-chan.**_

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— _**Desde la tarde no ha regresado y hemos tratado de llamarle pero no contesta.**_

— ¿Los demás no conocen a donde fue?

— _**Si así fuera, ya la hubiéramos encontrado.**_

— I-Intentaré llamarle, tal vez contesta su teléfono… también la estaré buscando por esta zona por si de casualidad esta por aquí, gracias por avisarme Kaname, si la encuentran, por favor, llámame enseguida.

— _**Esta bien.**_

 _Colgué el teléfono y lo guarde en mi bolsillo._

 _De algún modo, me sentía culpable por esta situación, yo conocía el estado de ánimo de Ema y no hice nada para evitar que hiciera este tipo de acciones._

 _Abrí mi paraguas y salí del despacho para comenzar a buscarla._

 _Marque varias veces su número; no contestaba._

 _El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y estaba anocheciendo._

 _No recibía ninguna llamada de mis hermanos, eso quería decir que todavía no sabían su paradero._

 _Pasando cerca del parque donde tuvimos el Hanami, marque de nuevo el número de celular de Ema, enseguida, escuche un tono de celular muy familiar._

 _Acercándome un poco más, note a una persona sentada en un banco teniendo en sus manos su celular que no dejaba de sonar y de brillar._

 _Estando ya a una distancia considerable, en la pantalla del celular de esa persona, vi escrito en el mi nombre._

— ¿Ema?

 _Al haber dicho ese nombre, la persona volteo enseguida; era ella._

 _Estaba empapada y temblaba del frió que tenía._

 _Me quite el saco y lo puse encima de sus hombros; también puse el paraguas arriba de ella para que las gotas dejaran de caer en su cuerpo._

— **Ukyo-san…**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no respondes el teléfono? Tienes muy preocupados a tus hermanos y ahora todos ellos están buscándote por todas partes.

—…

— ¿Me dirás qué está sucediendo?

— **Yo… lo siento mucho, Ukyo-san, por preocuparlos siempre. Realmente soy un desastre, y ahora, todos ustedes empezaran a odiarme por ser así.**

— Nosotros nunca te odiaremos, para todos nosotros, era la más persona más especial que tenemos, desde tu llegada, has iluminada la residencia como no tienes idea.

— **Ukyo-san…**

— Y gracias a esa luz que desprendes, nuestro cariño hacia ti aumenta cada vez más, y por ese cariño, siempre nos preocupamos por ti… es por eso que todos nosotros te estuviésemos buscando por hacer este tipo de cosas.

— **Ukyo-san… ¿me quiere?**

 _Esa pregunta tan repentina me hizo pensar bastante._

 _ **¿Tanto cariño le tenía que siempre deseaba protegerla?**_

 _ **¿Ese gran cariño era el causante de mis grandes enojos cuando veía que uno de mis hermanos se "propasaba" con Ema?**_

 _ **¿Mi cariño era tan fuerte, que "las llamas de los celos" aumentaba cada vez más?**_

 _ **Ese cariño… ¿era amor?**_

 _Si, era amor._

 _Un amor que siempre ocultaba para no causarle una agonía a mi hermana menor._

 _Un amor que crecía cada día al verla._

 _Ya no era una atracción sexual como en los primeros meses de su llegada, ahora, era una atracción diferente._

— Por supuesto que te quiero, eres parte de mi familia.

 _No sólo la quería por ser mi hermana, era mucho más que un simple amor fraternal._

— **¿Sólo me quiere como su hermana menor?**

 _ **¿Cómo debía responder a ello?**_

 _ **¿Debería decirle en este momento mis sentimientos?**_

— **Ukyo-san, ¿le gustaría saber el por qué salí de casa?**

— Si tienes la confianza para decirme tus razones, adelante, te escucho.

— **Ukyo-san es el** _ **culpable**_ **.**

 _ **¿Yo era el culpable?  
¿Acaso le hice algo malo sin darme cuenta?**_

— ¿Por mi culpa hiciste todo esto? Me gustaría que dieras más detalles.

— **Ukyo-san es el culpable de mi falta de sueño por pensar siempre en usted, es el culpable de mis temores y agonías al saber que Ukyo-san puede rechazar mis sentimientos, es el culpable de que ahora yo esté aquí y este declarando mis sentimientos de manera inoportuna.**

 _Terminando su confesión, que si, era inoportuna, deje el paraguas en el suelo y alargue mis brazos para envolverlos en el cuerpo empapado de Ema._

 _La abrace con fuerza._

 _Todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos._

 _Al final, yo era el culpable de todos esos males que tenía._

 _Todo este tiempo, yo era "el malo que la hacía sufrir"._

— Perdóname, no lo sabía.

 **—…**

— También perdóname por no ser sincero contigo… no sólo te quiero como mi hermana menor, además, te amo… y desearía que siempre estés a mi lado.

— **Ukyo-san…**

— De ahora en adelante, quiero que seamos sinceros ante nuestros sentimientos, dejemos esa falsa careta y esas escusas que nos causa daño, ahora, debemos ser sinceros nosotros mismos y demostrar lo que sentimos… y más aun, conociendo nuestros sentimientos que son correspondidos.

— **Te amo, Ukyo-san.**

— Yo también te amo.

 _Me separe un poco y acerque mi rostro con el de Ema._

 _Mis lentes estaban empañados y no veía muy bien.  
Antes de quitármelos, tus labios tocaron los míos. _

_Tus labios tenían un sabor muy dulce._

 _La forma en que los movías notaba tu falta de experiencia en estas situaciones._

 _Cerré mis ojos y correspondí aquel beso._

 _Ese sería nuestro primer beso de muchos que tendremos más adelante._

 _ **-Tu compañía me es tan necesario para seguir adelante-**_

 _ **-Tú sólo existir hizo que mi vida tuviese un propósito-**_

 _ **-Y ese propósito-**_

 _ **-Es el de amarte-**_

 _ **-Ni los besos, ni los abrazos, ni las palabras dulces demostraran todo el amor que tengo por ti-**_

 _ **-Pero espero que sea suficiente para demostrar aunque sea un poco mi amor por ti-**_

* * *

 **¡Aquí se termina el One-Shot!**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado este One-shot que es el más largo que he escrito… ¿por qué será?**

 **El próximo One-shot será de Azusa.**

 **Y el siguiente de ese, será el de Natsume.**

 **¡Por favor sean pacientes!  
Téngalo por seguro que los escribiré. **

**¡Hasta luego!~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el sexto One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ahora le toca el turno a Azusa.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones-  
** Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Azusa. **  
Ema.  
**

 **[One-Shot – 6]  
** _Asahina Azusa.  
_ _ **-Una voz especial–**_

— **¡Azusa-san, buenos días! ¿Se siente mejor?**

 _Estos últimos días los he pasado en el hospital.  
Estoy recuperándome de una meningitis que fue causada por las largas horas que he durado trabajando. _

— Buenos días. Sí, me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar.

— **Me alegra que ya estés bien, todos nosotros hemos estado preocupados por ti… pero Tsubaki-san...** **—** _Baja la mirada_

— Ya me imagino cómo estará en estos momentos. — _Sonríe_ — No te preocupes demasiado por él, cuando algunos de nosotros le sucede algo nos preocupamos bastante, pero con el tiempo, esa preocupación va disminuyendo poco a poco.

— **Pero Tsubaki-san no ha venido a visitarte a pesar de que le hemos dicho que puedes recibir visitas.** **—** _Sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse_ **—** **¿Acaso todo esto ha sido mi culpa?**

 _Ella no era la culpable de nada._

 _Los culpables éramos nosotros mismos por nuestra inmadurez en cómo resolver este conflicto… los celos nos habían cegado por completo, sin darnos cuenta que nos afectábamos entre nosotros._

 _Ver esa mirada en su rostro…_

— Esto que ha ocurrido no es tu culpa… — _Se detiene un momento para pensar un poco mejor su respuesta_ — Yo soy el culpable por no cuidarme como se debe.

— **Azusa-san…**

— Y retomando un poco sobre el tema de Tsubaki… cuando se sienta seguro, el me visitara.

 _En verdad anhelaba la visita de Tsubaki._

 _Al igual que Ema, el se sentirá culpable por mi condición._

 _Sin tan sólo ya pudiese salir de aquí y hablar con el…_

— **C-Cambiando de tema, Ukyo-san me pidió traerle estas cosas para que pase una mejor estadía en el hospital…** **—** _Ríe un poco antes de continuar_ **—** **Ukyo-san corría de un lado para otro por apresurarse a tener todo listo...** **—** _Se sonroja un poco_ **—** **Ukyo-san es un muy buen hermano.**

— Kyo-nii ha sido para todos nosotros como una madre… el siempre está el pendiente de todos nosotros. Le molesta que le consideremos así, y más se molesta cuando le decimos "mamá".

— **¿Le han dicho "mamá"?** **—** _Comienza a reír_ **—** **Pobre de Ukyo-san.**

— Cuando regreses a casa, le podrías darle las gracias… todo esto hará que mi estadía sea más confortable.

— **Por supuesto, se lo diré.**

— Gracias.

 _Un largo silencio inundo el cuarto del hospital._

— **Bueno, tengo que irme, le dije a Ukyo-san que le ayudaría a preparar la comida y ya se me está haciendo tarde.**

— ¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos más? Por favor.

— **¿Necesitas algo?**

— Sólo quiero que te quedes un momento más, eso es todo.

— **Está bien.**

 _Ella hablaba mucho de Kyo-nii con mucha admiración.  
Pareciese que ella… _

— Me imagino que sabrás la razón por la cual tuve un conflicto con Tsubaki, ¿no?

— **La verdad… no** **—** _Pone una mano en su barbilla mientras sus ojos miran hacia arriba, pensativa_ **—** **Me imagino que me sólo me estabas defendiendo, ¿no?** **—** _Sonríe_ **—**

— No sólo fue por eso.

— **¿Entonces?** **—** _Dudosa_ **—** **¿Por qué otra cosa fue?**

 _Era el momento de decirlo._

 _De algún modo u otro, se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de estos sentimientos por ella._

 _Pienso que si no digo lo que siento en este instante, haré algo del cual me arrepentiré más adelante._

— Porque al igual que Tsubaki y demás de mis hermanos, yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

 _Te habías sorprendido ante mi repentina confesión.  
Me levante de mi cama y te tome en mis brazos. _

— Esto es algo que nunca iba a decir, no sólo por Tsubaki, sino por todos los demás que comparten mis sentimientos por ti.

— **A-Azusa-san…**

— Tal vez no te has dado cuenta de esto, o tal vez pienses que nuestro amor fraternal es muy grande, pero no es así… **—** _Suspira_ **—** La mayoría de nosotros estamos locos por ti… y por esa razón, me interpuse en ese momento cuando Tsubaki estaba besándote. Lo siento.

 _Deje de abrazarte y fije mi vista a tu rostro._

— Cuando vi que Tsubaki te besaba, mi único pensamiento fue: "No quiero perder contra Tsubaki". Y por ese pensamiento, ahora sé muy bien que estoy enamorado de ti.

 _Deje de obsérvate y camine hacia donde estaba la cama para recostarme de nuevo._

— No te pediré que respondas ahora mismo mi confesión, sólo te pido que no la olvides y la tomes en cuenta cuando decidas elegir a uno de nosotros… y cuando te abrase de nuevo, no me disculpare, porque te amo más que ningún otro.

— **Siempre he pensado, que la voz de Azusa-san es increíble, pero ahora, pienso que no sólo la voz de Azusa-san es genial, también Azusa-san lo es… es por eso que yo…**

 _No me esperaba que ya tuvieses una respuesta a mi confesión._

 _En ese instante, pensaba que me rechazarías…_

— **Que quiero a Azusa-san más que a los demás.**

 _Ella… ¿estaba enamorada de mí?_

— **La razón principal por la cual rechace a Tsubaki-san, es porque yo realmente amo a Azusa-san.**

 _Sonreí al terminar de escuchar tu confesión._

— Gracias, por decirme lo que sientes… estoy muy feliz.

 _Terminando nuestra conversación, decidimos que diríamos lo nuestro cuando me dieran de alta en el hospital._

 _Tal vez algunos no lo acepten, uno de ellos sería Tsubaki… pero espero que con el tiempo, nuestra relación sea aceptada._

 _Y si no es así._

 _No me importara si todos estén en contra._

 _Yo nunca dejare de amarla._

 _ **-No pienso entregarte a nadie más-**_

 _ **-Soy realmente posesivo aunque no lo parezca-**_

 _ **-Es por eso-**_

 _ **-Que los extraños y los entrometidos deberían quedarse quietos-**_

 _ **-Porque yo te amo a ti-**_

* * *

 **¡Aquí se termina el One-Shot!**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado este One-shot.**

 **El próximo One-shot será de Natsume.**

 **¡Por favor sean paciente!  
Téngalo por seguro que lo escribiré. **

**¡Hasta luego!~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el séptimo One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ahora le toca el turno a Louis.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones-  
** Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Louis. **  
Ema.**

 **[One-Shot – 7]  
** _Asahina Louis.  
_ _ **-Amor puro –**_

— Chii-chan… buenos días…

 _Había pasado varios desde en el cual Chii-chan descubriera que era adoptada.  
Ese día fue muy difícil para ella.  
No era sencillo pasar por esa situación. _

_Menos cuando ella pensaba que no era querida y no deseaba seguir viviendo en este mundo._

 **[Flash back]**

 _Cuando salimos del departamento de Natsume-niisan, decimos dar un paseo en bote en un parque._

 _Deseaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante._

— Entiendo cómo te sientes. — _Sonríe ligeramente_ — Yo tampoco estoy relacionado por sangre con nadie de la familia… soy igual que tu… — _Toma de su mano_ — Yo también soy adoptado.

 _Descubrir que somos adoptados fue diferente._

 _Por mi parte, yo desde pequeño conocía mi situación… mientras tú… viviste engañada todo este tiempo._

 _A pesar de que has vivido momentos maravillosos con Rintarou y Juli, no perdonabas el sólo hecho de no haberte dicho la verdad._

— Yo estaba en un orfanato. Cuando tenía dos años de edad, Miwa-san me adopto. Al principio, me sentía agobiado del sólo hecho de conocer que soy adoptado y de no poder adaptarme a la vida de otras personas que si estaban relacionadas con la sangre… — _Baja la mirada_ — Por sólo pensar que yo era adoptado, pensaba que madre me dejaría a un lado, pero no fue así… madre me trato como a los demás, me dio ese mismo amor y cariño que le daba a mis otros hermanos. Con el tiempo, me di cuenta que debía dejar esos pensamientos negativos atrás, y tratar de confiar en mí mismo. Sólo debía pensar: mi madre es Miwa-san, y mi familia son todos en la familia Asahina. — _Levanta la mirada para mirarla fijamente a los ojos_ — Chii-chan, lo importante no es la sangre, lo que tiene que estar conectado es el corazón.

— **Louis-san…**

— El querer o amar a alguien, te conecta con esa persona en un lazo especial; aquel lazo no se romperá tan fácilmente, sólo si tu lo permites. — _Se acerca a la castaña para rodear sus brazos en su cuerpo._ — Chii-chan, tu eres alguien muy especial… Rintarou-san, Juli-san, madre y nosotros, somos tu familia.

— **¿M-Mi familia?**

— Sí, y siempre estaremos a tu lado, sin importar las circunstancias.

— **Gracias, Louis-san… —** _Corresponde el abrazo._ **— Gracias.**

— Chii-chan, si necesitas llorar, hazlo, todos necesitamos descargar nuestras emociones, no importa la manera en que lo hagamos.

— **P-Pero, sería tan embarazoso.**

— No, no lo sería.

 _Chii-chan me abrazo con fuerza.  
Escuchaba sus sollozos cerca de mi oído. _

— Chii-chan, Juli-san y yo tenemos un club en el cual, el único propósito, es protegerte de todo aquello que te haga daño. — _Deja de abrazar a la castaña para poner sus manos en el rostro de aquella y quitar algunas lágrimas que brotaban con sus pulgares._ —¿Y sabes por qué me uní a ese club? — _Sonríe_ — Porque Chii-chan me importa mucho, más de que lo que cree.

— **¿A-A qué se refiere, Louis-san?**

— Chii-chan es muy hermosa. — _Acaricia su cabello._ —Soy muy feliz que Chii-chan haya dado alegría a mi familia, pero más me alegraría, que Chii-chan correspondiera mis sentimientos… tal vez, al decirte esto, rompería el trato que hice con Juli-san… pero… te amo, Chii-chan — _Susurré acercándome a Chii-chan y dejando un suave beso en sus labios._

— **L-Louis-san… —** _Empieza a sonrojarse._

— Me escucharía escuchar la respuesta de Chii-chan sobre mi confesión.

— **L-Louis-san… yo… —** _Limpia una lágrima de su rostro._ **— Y-Yo…**

— Entiendo. — _Besa su mejilla._ — Yo no soy aquel que está en tu corazón, ¿verdad?

— **No es eso, Louis-san… —** _Sonríe._ **— Me alegra mucho conocer sus sentimientos, es sólo que con palabras no será suficiente para describir lo mucho que amo a Louis-san —** _Apoya su cabeza en el pecho del estilista._ **— Todo este tiempo que me ha apoyado, todo este cariño que me ha mostrado, ha llegado hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón… ese sentimiento fraternal que le tenía, fue transformándose en otro tipo de sentimiento… uno en el cual, una persona está enamorada de otra… este sentimiento que tengo… es amor.**

— Chii-chan… — _Besa su frente_ — Gracias.

 _ **-Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado-**_

 _ **-Y que permanezcas conmigo-**_

 _ **-Desde hace tiempo te he amado-**_

 _ **-Y no permitiré que te alejes de mi lado-**_

 _ **-Haría por ti, lo que jamás nadie hizo por mí-**_

* * *

 **¡Aquí se termina el One-Shot!**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **El siguiente One-shot ahora si será de Natsume… (Tal vez me tarde igual o más de publicar ese One-shot ya que no tengo ideas… y este lunes regresare a la Universidad y no tendré mucho tiempo libre)**

 **Por favor, sean pacientes.**  
 **Hasta luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el Octavo One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ahora le toca el turno a Natsume.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones-  
** Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Natsume. **  
Ema.**

 **[One-Shot – 8]  
** _Asahina Natsume.  
_ _ **-Un gusto especial–**_

— Así que te gustan este tipo de juegos… nunca pensé que mi nueva hermana le gustase estos juegos tan… violentos. — _Con una de sus manos, rasca su nuca_ — Pero me alegra que alguien disfrute de mi trabajo.

 _Me agradaba bastante la nueva integrante de nuestra familia.  
A pesar de que me entere de que ella sería nuestra nueva hermana en el día de la boda, conocí mucho de ella, y debo de admitir… es muy linda y amable._

 _Es por esa razón, que la mayoría de nosotros estamos pasando por un conflicto.  
Deseamos tenerla sólo para nosotros. _

— **Siempre me han gustado este tipo de juegos…** **—** _Comienza a sonrojarse_ **—** **Sé que la mayoría de las chicas juega más que nada Otome Game pero…**

— En nuestra compañía, también tenemos ese género de juegos, aunque yo no participo en esos proyectos, casi siempre término probando el juego por si tiene alguna falla.

— **Escuche de Tsubaki-san que participaría junto con Azusa-san en un nuevo juego de ese género.**

— Es verdad… — _Suspira_ — Pero interpretara un personaje por ti.

— **¡¿P-Por mi?!** — _Titubea_ — **¿P-Por qué?**

— Realmente no entendí sus razones, algunas veces Tsubaki hace cosas sin pensar… lo único que entendí fue que participara en un juego de esos, para que tú lo escuches decir varias veces "Te amo".

 _Terminando mi frase, fije mi vista en ella._

 _Como era de esperarse, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo._

 _ **¿Por qué todos la hacían ponerse de esa manera tan rápidamente?  
¿Por qué cuando yo trataba de hacerla sonrojar no funcionaba?**_

— **Natsume-san, ¿me está escuchando?**

— Lo siento, estaba distraído, ¿decías?

— **Le decía que tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde y los chicos podrían preocuparse… no le avise a Ukyo-san que vendría aquí, y cuando regrese…** — _Sonríe con nerviosismo_ — **Tal vez este de mal humor.**

— Es verdad. — _Ve su celular para ver la hora._ — Ya es tarde… será mejor que te lleve a casa, es peligroso irte sola a estas horas.

— **No es necesario, Natsume-san, puedo tomar el tren…** — _No termino su frase._

— Insisto, así puedo explicarle a Kyo-nii sobre por qué llegaste tarde a casa, y así, el no se enojara contigo… aunque dudo que lo haga…

— **Ukyo-san siempre es muy amable, y aunque haga algo que no este del todo bien, siempre trata de no enojarse, sólo me dice que no lo haga de nuevo y desordena un poco mi cabello…** — _Sonríe ligeramente mientras que sus mejillas empiezan a colorarse._

 _Cuando habla de esa manera de alguno de mis hermanos, me hace pensar que ella está enamorada de alguno de ellos… pensar que ella sienta algo por uno de ellos… hace lejano aquel deseo de ser alguien especial para mi amada hermana._

— ¿Eres feliz viviendo con mis hermanos?

— **Hm, ¿por qué lo preguntas?, Natsume-san.**

— Sólo… es una simple pregunta.

— **En estas últimas semanas, he sentido que por fin tengo una maravillosa familia. Gracias al cariño que todos me han mostrado, me siento parte de ellos, ya no tengo aquella angustia que tenía en las primeras semanas que conviví con ellos… gracias a ellos, he vuelto a ser muy feliz.**

— Entonces, ¿sólo los quieres como hermanos?

— **¿Natsume-san?**

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de todo lo que están haciendo ellos para conquistarte?

— **Yo… no… ellos no…**

— Futo ha cancelado varias giras para estar más tiempo en casa, Subaru ha estado jugando mal estos últimos juegos, Tsubaki y Azusa compiten entre ellos, Kyo-nii nunca se enfada contigo y siempre quiere protegerte, ellos no eran de esa manera desde antes que tu llegarás, y ahora, todos ellos han cambiado para que correspondas sus sentimientos.

— **Chicos…**

— Yo he regresado a casa con escusas de traer presentes para verte.

— **Natsume…**

— Yo también te amo… mucho más que ellos.

 _Antes de que Ema se alejara, mis manos tomaron sus mejillas, acerque mi rostro al suyo y junte mis labios con los de ella._

 _Cerré mis ojos; trate de profundizar y disfrutar de este beso._

 _ **Estaba decidido en luchar por ella.**_

 _ **No soportaba más que ellos tuvieran más ventaja que yo.**_

 _Terminando con aquel beso, di unos pasos atrás._

 _Tus ojos estaban brillosos, tus mejillas totalmente enrojecidas, y tus manos tocaban suavemente tus labios._

— **Natsume-san…**

— Lo siento, no pude resistirme, deseaba mostrarte de alguna manera todo lo que siento por ti. Realmente te amo, demasiado.

 _Ema se acerca de prisa con sus brazos extendidos para sostener con fuerza mi cuerpo. Estaba abrazándome._

— **Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, me siento muy feliz de saber por fin lo que Natsume-san siente por mí. Te amo.**

— Recuerdas lo que una vez te dije… te dije que estaría a tu lado, pero no me refería a eso. Quiero estar a tu lado… ser tu hermano, no es suficiente para mí.

— **Yo también pienso, que ser tu hermana, no es suficiente.**

 _Tal parece que le deberemos aclarar varias cosas a Kyo-nii.  
Tendremos que explicarle la razón por la que Ema estuvo tan tarde en mi departamento, y también, que estoy saliendo con ella.  
Mañana no iré a trabajar por lo golpes de su sartén, pero sé que tendré a alguien para cuidarme. _

_**-Encontrarme contigo en la boda de mi madre-**_

 _ **-No fue una simple casualidad-**_

 _ **-Era el destino que nos decía…-**_

 _ **-Que debíamos estar siempre juntos-**_

* * *

 _Aquí se termina el One-shot._

 _En verdad lamento mucho haberme tardo en actualizar este One-shot, pero realmente no tenía ideas para hacerlo… y de hecho pienso que quedo muy feo._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen la tardanza!_

 _Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo One-shot!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el Noveno One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ahora le toca el turno a Kaname.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones-  
** Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Kaname. **  
Ema.**

* * *

 **[One-Shot – 9]  
** _Asahina Kaname.  
_ _ **-Lado romantico–**_

—Realmente me hace muy feliz que me acompañes al templo, Imouto-chan.

 _Desde que llego nuestra hermosa hermana, todo ha cambiado en la residencia._

 _El ambiente cambio repentinamente en la residencia, y cada uno de mis hermanos se ven "más felices" de lo normal… aunque, hay hago más, un sentimiento realmente fuerte… celos… celos de que ella ame a otra persona que no sea ellos. Y admito, que ese sentimiento, también lo comparto._

 _Imouto-chan es una hermosa joven; una bella rosa carmesí, que ha hipnotizado a todos los espectadores de su alrededor. Y aquella hermosa rosa, la deseamos todos, cada uno de nosotros deseamos ser los únicos dueños de esa belleza, y, para obtenerla, debemos pelear entre nosotros para ser digna de ella._

— **Me parece interesante el trabajo que tiene Kaname-san, es por eso que decidí acompañarte, además, siempre estás ocupado en tu trabajo y no pasamos tiempo en familia, así que aproveche tu invitación… espero no ser una molestia.**

— Tu nunca serás una molestia para mi, si pudiera, estaría todo el tiempo a tu lado, sólo debo escuchar si Imouto-chan está de acuerdo con ello, por supuesto. — _Sonríe._ — Y espero que su respuesta sea: "Lo permito".

— **K-Kaname-san… —** _Comienza a sonrojarse._ **— C-Creo que ya debería arrancar el auto, nos estamos retrasando…**

 _Ese rostro tan adorable, ¿quién no podría caer rendido en ella?_

—Tienes razón, no creo que sea correcto llegar a nuestro destino.

 _En el transcurso de llegar al templo, dejaba de mirar al frente por unos segundos para observarla._

 _Su rostro miraba al paisaje por el cual íbamos pasando, se le veía muy emocionada._

 _Desde el momento en que le pedí ser mi acompañante, un brillo "especial" fue mostrado en sus bellos ojos cafés. Un "brillo", que no lo había visto mostrarse en ninguno de mis hermanos. Podría tomar en cuenta cuando observa a Kyo-nii, pero cuando ella escucho mi petición, ese "brillo" era aún mayor._

 _Imouto-chan es mucho más especial de todas aquellas mujeres con las cuales he salido._

 _Esas mujeres sólo necesitaban un momento de "amor", y por supuesto, se les fue dado.  
Pero con ella, todo es diferente. Lo único que desea, es llevarse bien con todos nosotros, sin necesidad de obtener "amor" de esa forma. _

_Siento, que si ella deseara ser amada, la persona que ella ama, sería tan afortunado._

 _Tener como pareja a una joven tan hermosa como ella; es lo que desea todo hombre._

— **Kaname-san, ¿quiere decirme algo?**

— ¡Ah! Me has atrapado mirándote fijamente, ¿verdad? — _Ríe un poco._ — Lo siento, no puedo evitar observarte.

— …

— Se que has aceptado mi propuesta de salir conmigo para obtener "más momentos familiares". — _Recalca un poco aquella última frase en comillas._ — Pero me gustaría saber un poco más de su razón por la cual acepto mi propuesta.

— **Y-Yo…**

— No seas tímida, Imouto-chan.

— **Y-Yo en verdad quiero pasar tiempo en familia con Kaname-san… ¿está mal?**

 _Escuchar su respuesta… rompe mi corazón._

 _Anhelo escucharla alguna vez decirme "te amo", pero parece que no seré aquella persona que merezca esas palabras._

— Esta bien, Imouto-chan, sólo quería estar seguro. A decir verdad, esperaba otra respuesta, pero siento que con sólo obtener cariño de tu parte, será suficiente para mí. — _Guarda un momento de silencio._ — Eres mi amada hermana menor, y siempre quiero verte feliz.

— **Lo siento.**

— No te disculpes, no es necesario.

— **Yo no he sido sincera con Kaname-san.**

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— **Kaname-san, al principio pensaba que ese cariño que me mostraba, sólo era para… conquistarme. —** _Trata de mirar hacia otro lado para no ver el rostro de Kaname, aunque eso no es del todo necesario, ya que este mira hacia el frente mientras conduce._ **— Pero, con el tiempo, me di cuenta que Kaname-san es realmente una buena persona, dejando a un lado ese lado "coqueto", la manera en la cual me ayudas en mis problemas, esas palabras que me llenan de esperanza… me hacen sentir muy bien… y es por eso que eres una persona realmente importante para mí.**

— Mi querida Imouto-chan, como siempre, eres realmente amable conmigo al pensar de esa manera de mí, gracias.

— **Eso no es todo… —** _Baja la mirada._

— ¡Oh!~ Hay más… por favor, continua.

 _Antes de escuchar lo demás, ya sabía a lo que iba._

 _No esperaba que en este preciso momento, tuviera una confesión de amor._

 _Tal vez no sea la más linda, la más elaborada o la más extraordinaria, eso no es lo que me importa, lo que más me importa, es saber que estos sentimientos que siento por ella, sean correspondidos._

— **Tal vez esto sea inoportuno pero… yo… realmente me gusta Kaname-san… —** _Kaname se estaciona en el primer lugar que encuentra disponible, para luego, callar la confesión de Ema con un beso._

 _Terminando este beso esperado, vi tu rostro tan sonrojado… como siempre, es muy lindo._

— Yo también te amo, Imouto-chan.

 _Y en ese momento, he jurado eterna lealtad, eterno amor y eterno compromiso._

 _Porqué mi amor por mi hermana menor, durará por siempre._

 _ **-Estuve anhelando por mucho tiempo por tus días de calidez-**_

 _ **-Eres lo más apreciado y amado para mí-**_

 _ **-Sin darme cuenta-**_

 _ **-Ya me había enamorado de ti desde un comienzo-**_

 _ **-Y ahora-**_

 _ **-Podré demostrarte todo este amor-**_

 _ **-Gracias a que tú correspondes este sentimiento-**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el Décimo One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ahora le toca el turno a Yusuke.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones-  
** Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Yusuke. **  
Ema.**

 **[One-Shot – 10]  
** _Asahina Yusuke.  
_ _ **-Correspondido–**_

— No puedo creer que la persona de la cual me he enamorado, se haya vuelto mi nueva hermana. — _Comienza a golpearse en sus mejillas con sus palmas de las manos._ — ¿Acaso el destino no quiere que sea feliz?

— **¿Con quién hablas, Yusuke-kun?**

— ¡Ah! — _Da una media vuelta con rapidez._ — ¡C-Con nadie!

— **Lamento haberte asustado, pero escuche tu voz en la sala y pensé que había visitas.**

— N-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que me haya asustado.

— **Ya veo…** — _Toma asiento en el sofá rojo que adorna la sala principal._ **— Yusuke-kun, ¿ya has estudiado para el examen de la próxima semana?**

— Y-Yo… — _Al igual que la castaña, toma asiento en el sofá, tratando de no estar tan cerca de ella._ — Sólo he ojeado el libro y leído algunas cosas, ¿y tú?

— **He estado leyendo el libro, pero hay algunas cosas que no entiendo… —** _Suspira._ **— Tal vez le pida de nuevo ayuda a Ukyo-san.** — _Empieza a susurrar._ **— Espero que no se enfade en preguntarle nuevamente lo mismo.**

— ¿Le has estado preguntado a Kyo-nii? — _Lo dice en un tono sorprendido._ — Kyo-nii casi nunca me ayuda para estudiar, siempre me dice que debo entender por mi mismo lo que me dice el texto. Al final, siempre termino preguntándole a Kana-nii, aunque… — _Rasca su mejilla derecha._ — No es del todo buen tutor, y termino teniendo malas calificaciones. — _Ríe con nerviosismo._

— **Que extraño. Ukyo-san siempre me ha dicho que si tengo dudas, vaya directamente con él para preguntarle. Me ha dicho que nunca le pida ayuda a Kaname-san. —** _Sonríe ligeramente._ **— Tal vez no quiere que me acerque a Kaname-san por no ser buen tutor.**

— Tienes mucha suerte, Kyo-nii siempre entiendo todo, y cuando termina de explicarte, te das cuenta que realmente era más sencillo de lo que pensaste…

— **Si, es por eso que algunas veces me da un poco de vergüenza pedirle ayuda a cada momento, aunque Ukyo-san me dice que no hay ningún problema.**

— Quién podría tener un problema contigo… — _Lo dice sin darse cuenta._ — ¡Q-Quiero decir! No creo que Kyo-nii tenga algún problema en ayudarte, después de todo, somos hermanos, y debemos ayudarnos. — _Un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas._

— **Tal vez iré a preguntarle a Ukyo-san sobre algunas cosas. —** _Mira a Yusuke._ — **Si Ukyo-san me ayuda, podremos estudiar juntos, ¿no te parece buena idea?**

— ¡¿E-Estudiar?! ¡¿J-Juntos?! — _Empieza a tartamudear._ — ¡P-Por supuesto, cuando quieras!

— **Bueno, entonces, nos vemos al rato, iré con Ukyo-san. —** _Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el elevador._ — **Estudiaremos después de la comida.** — _Sonríe._

— ¡H-Hasta entonces!

 _¡Por fin!_

 _¡Por fin tendría una oportunidad para acércame más a ella!_

 _Pero… espera un momento… ¿acaso iba muy seguido Ema con Kyo-nii?  
No podría considerarse eso… ¿algo sospechoso?_

 _Kyo-nii, a pesar de que siempre ha dicho que si necesitamos ayuda con algo (que no sea de dinero), fuéramos con él, pero es extraño que siempre ayude a Ema._

 _¿Le gustará Ema?_

 _¡No puede ser!_

 _¡¿Ahora también Kyo-nii es mi rival?!_

 _Estoy perdido._

 _Ella nunca se fijara en mí._

 _Mis hermanos mayores son mejores que yo._

 _Eso está claro._

 _No importa cuánto luche para obtener su amor, ella nunca me corresponderá. Debo aceptarlo de una vez._

…

— **Yusuke-kun, Ukyo-san me ha explicado varias cosas, y ahora entiendo casi todo, así será más fácil estudiar.**

— No es necesario que estudiemos juntos, con que tú hayas entendido está bien. — _Sonríe ligeramente._ — No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo conmigo, yo estudiare por mi cuenta.

— **Yusuke-kun… —** _Fija su vista al pelirrojo._ **— ¿Qué sucede? Habíamos quedado que estudiaremos juntos en la tarde, y ahora lo estás cancelando, ¿no quieres que estudiemos juntos? ¿Todavía no he llegado agradarte?**

— ¡N-No es eso! — _Cambia su aspecto serio al ver a la castaña._ — T-Tu siempre me has agradado, desde que te conocí en secundaria, en esa ocasión cuando me salvaste de una detención en la escuela, siempre he pensado que eres una chica realmente linda y amable. — _Se acaba de dar cuenta que lo último lo ha dicho en voz alta._ — L-Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso. — _Al igual que la castaña, el comienza a sonrojarse._ — No es que no quiera que estudiemos juntos, tú ya tienes a Kyo-nii para ayudarte, yo sólo te estorbare.

— **Ukyo-san es muy bueno explicando, y realmente agradezco mucho que siempre quiera ayudarme en mis estudios, ya que, gracias a Ukyo-san, obtengo buenos resultados, pero… —** _Pone una mano en el hombro derecho de Yusuke._ **— Me gusta más estudiar con Yusuke-kun.**

— ¡¿Eh?!

— **Tal vez siempre nos distraemos y terminamos haciendo otras cosas, pero me siento más cómoda estando con Yusuke-kun. —** _Sonríe._ **— Me agrada pasar tiempo con Yusuke-kun.**

— Ema… — _Acumulando valor, sostuvo entre sus brazos a la joven que estaba enfrente de el._ — Gracias.

— **Yusuke-kun… —**

— Desde el primer día que te vi, he estado enamorado de ti. — _Sostiene con más fuerza a la castaña._ — Y lo sigo estando hasta el día de hoy. Así será siempre. — _Se separa de la castaña para besar la comisura de sus labios._ — Tal vez no seré el mejor de mis hermanos, pienso a cada momento que debo rendirme, pero no puedo, lo siento.

— **Yo también amo a Yusuke-kun… —** _Dice esto último demasiado bajo._ **— He estado esperando a que Yusuke-kun confesara sus sentimientos para yo hacer lo mismo.**

—… — _Sin decir nada, en lugar de acercarse nuevamente a los comisura de los labios de la joven, se atrevió a ir más lejos, uniendo sus bocas en un beso demasiado lento, ya que los dos eran demasiado inexpertos en este tipo de cosas._

— **Ya no será necesario que tengas celos de Ukyo-san. —** _Cuando terminaron su beso, la castaña dice esto último en un tono burlón._

— ¡Y-Yo no estaba celoso! — _Ante la respuesta del pelirrojo, la castaña sólo pudo reír._

 _ **-Teniendo a mejores personas tras de ti-**_

 _ **-Me has elegido a mí para ser feliz-**_

 _ **-Tal vez nunca entienda tu decisión-**_

 _ **-Pero dejare esos pensamientos a un lado-**_

 _ **-Para poder amarte-**_

* * *

 _Aquí se termina el One-shot._

 _En verdad lamento mucho haberme tardo en actualizar, estuve entreteniendo en otras cosas y olvide en terminar el One-shot._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen la tardanza!_

 _Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, por favor, sean pacientes, tal vez me tarde mucho en actualizar._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo One-shot!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el Onceavo One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ahora le toca el turno a Tsubaki.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

 **-Aclaraciones-  
** Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Tsubaki. **  
Ema.  
** _ **Ukyo.**_

 **[One-Shot – 11]  
** _Asahina Tsubaki.  
_ _ **-Mía–**_

— ¡Nee! ¡Nee!~ Dime Onee-chan. — _Esa misma frase ya había sido dicha como cinco veces seguidas, haciendo que tanto a la castaña como a su gemelo, llegaran el limite._ — ¡Vamos!~ Sólo será una vez.

 _Para Tsubaki, su nueva hermana era todo su mundo.  
Era su razón para seguir esforzándose y ser mejor que todos sus hermanos. _

— **Tsubaki-san, ya he dicho que no… es vergonzoso.**

 _Ema ya no sabía cómo decirle de otra manera "amable" que no a Tsubaki.  
Azusa ya se había ido, así que ya no tenía del apoyo del gemelo "más calmado", aunque eso no es del todo cierto por algunas cosas que han sucedido, prefería un poco más la compañía de Azusa para hablar con tranquilidad._

— _**Tsubaki, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de molestar a Ema?**_ **—** _El rubio se veía demasiado molesto, y no sólo porqué Ema tenía paciencia con él, sino porqué este tenía siempre entre sus brazos a la joven que tiene locos a todos sus hermanos, incluyéndolo._ **—** _ **No puedes exigirle que te hable de esa manera, ni tú puedes tratarla tan…**_ **—** _No sabía si decir cariñoso o "extraño" para no marcar a su hermano, aunque este ya había demostrado bastante que el albino tenía un interés distinto a un amor fraternal. Al no saber cómo continuar, sólo suspiro, no deseaba mostrar que estaba "celoso"._ **—** _ **Sólo deja de molestarla.**_

— **Ukyo-san… —** _Sabía muy bien que al rubio le molestaba mucho esa actitud del albino; en ocasiones, se sentía culpable de agobiar a su hermano mayor con cosas infantiles._

— Kyo-nii, siempre arruinando todo. Eres un amargado.

— … — _El rubio seguía viendo con enojo al albino, esperaba a que este dejara de abrazarla. No podía soportar ver más esta escena, pero tampoco permitiría que siguieran en esa posición._

— _La castaña, al captar el mensaje de su hermano mayor, trata de alejarse del albino, pero este la sostiene con más fuerza, impidiéndole que se aleje._ **— Tsubaki-san, ¿podrías soltarme? —** _Al ver su rostro, sabía muy bien que su respuesta sería negativa. No estaba dispuesto a soltarla en ese momento, no porqué su hermano mayor lo esté pidiendo._

— Kyo-nii debe saber que nosotros ya somos pareja.

 _Si, como si fuese algo normal decir algo así, había dicho algo verdadero._

 _La castaña había aceptado sus sentimientos, negando por completo los demás sentimientos de sus hermanos._

 _Ella conocía las intenciones del albino desde un principio. Trataba de negar aquel sentimiento, pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que también lo correspondía._

 _Sabía muy bien que causaría mucho daño a todos sus hermanos; no podía seguir negando lo que sentía, ni mucho menos, mentirle a todos por lo que realmente siente._

 _Su relación comenzó hace pocos días, no tenían todavía "el valor" de comentarla._

— _**¡¿Cómo?!**_ **—** _Se veía muy sorprendido. Primero porqué el albino quería escuchar de la boca de las castaña "Onee-chan", y ahora que sus dos hermanos menores son pareja._ **—** _ **¡¿E-Eso es verdad, Ema?!**_ **—** _Rogaba que lo que había escuchado fuese mentira._

— _La joven se sentía aun más culpable de aclarar que es verdad el comentario del albino. Sabía muy bien que él tenía sentimientos por ella al igual que otros de sus hermanos. Pero de alguna manera, de todos los candidatos, acepto el amor del hermano más "inmaduro" de todos ellos._ **— Es verdad, Ukyo-san. Lamento que se enterara de esa manera, se suponía que Tsubaki-san y yo daríamos a conocer nuestra relación en la cena, lo siento.**

— _**Y-Ya veo…**_ — _Trataba de no mostrar en su rostro el dolor que tenía dentro._ — _**Felicidades.**_ — _Sin decir nada más, da media vuelta y se aleja de la pareja. No quería demostrar ser débil, aunque el si era débil._

— **Ukyo-san… —** _Ver esa mirada, hacia romper su corazón. De alguna manera, se arrepentía un poco haber aceptado esa relación._

— No debes preocuparte por Kyo-nii, de alguna manera, ha aceptado nuestra relación, al igual que todos los demás lo harán. Todos nosotros queremos verte feliz, y si ellos ven que eres feliz conmigo, no deberán hacer nada para hacerte infeliz. — _Toma la mano de la castaña y posa sus labios en su dorso._

— **Tsubaki-san, deberíamos disculparnos con Ukyo-san, fuimos muy imprudentes.**

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por kyo-nii? — _Aquel semblante alegre desapareció. Cómo eres de esperarse, el albino siempre es celoso por cualquier cosa que suceda._

— **Ukyo-san siempre nos ha dicho que seamos sinceros con él, y nosotros no lo hemos sido. —** _Aleja su mano que era sostenida por una de las manos del albino._ **— En realidad, no hemos sido sinceros con nadie. No quiero que los demás, al igual que Ukyo-san, sean lastimados de esa manera.**

— _Al escuchar a su amada, en su rostro volvió esa típica sonrisa de "oreja a oreja". Se sentía feliz de tener a una novia que siempre piense por el bienestar de los demás. Aunque algunas veces esa virtud de la castaña haga que él se vuelva celoso al pensar que ella tiene otro tipo de "intención"._ — Realmente eres muy linda. Tienes razón, debemos disculparnos con Kyo-nii y dar a conocer nuestra relación. — _Acerca su rostro al de la castaña para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios._

— **Tsubaki-san… —** _Sus mejillas comienzan a enrojecerse. Algunas veces pensaba que la actitud de Tsubaki puede ser molesta, pero eso no le importaba, ella amaba a su amado albino._ **— Te amo.**

— Yo también. — _Sonríe para luego continuar besando a la castaña. Si que realmente la amaba, y se sentía realmente feliz de ser aquel que ella ama. A pesar de tener tantos defectos, ella lo prefirió a él en lugar de elegir a uno de sus hermanos o a alguien más. Podríamos decir, que era el "hombre más afortunado de todos"._ — Te amo. — _Decía esas palabras mientras besaba a la castaña con "tanto amor"._ — Siempre te amaré, siempre. — _A pesar de que siempre demuestra lo que siente, en está ocasión, podría considerarse raro que el dijese ese tipo de palabras. Aunque fuese directo al decir sus intenciones o sentimientos, esas palabras tan "serias" no eran su estilo. Su amada castaña hizo que se volviese más maduro y sincero._

 _ **-Desde la primera vez que te vi-**_

 _ **-Sabía que tú serías alguien especial para mí-**_

 _ **-Está lucha que hice por ti, no ha sido en vano-**_

 _ **-Ya que al final recibí el mejor de los premios-**_

 _ **-A ti-**_

 _Aquí se termina el One-shot._

 _En verdad lamento mucho haberme tardo en actualizar._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen la tardanza!_

 _Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, así que sean pacientes, por favor._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo One-shot!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el Doceavo One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ahora le toca el turno a Wataru.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones-  
** Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Wataru. **  
Ema.  
** _ **Ukyo.**_

 **[One-Shot – 12]  
** _Asahina Wataru.  
_ _ **-Amor infantil–**_

— ¡Onee-chan! — _El más joven de la familia Asahina corre por la sala para abrazar a su amada hermana mayor._ — ¡Ma-kun me ha comprado un peluche de conejo muy grande! — _Eleva una de sus manos para dar "una altura aproximada" del peluche._ — ¿Quieres verlo?

— **¿Masaomi-san te compro un peluche de ese tamaño?** — _Trata de seguirle "el juego" a su hermano menor._ — **No sabía que había peluches tan grandes. Por supuesto que me gustaría verlo, pero tal vez será en otra ocasión, debo acompañar a Ukyo-san en las compras para luego preparar la cena.** — _Al ver la mirada "triste" del niño, sonríe dulcemente para darle ánimo._ — **No pongas esa cara, Wataru-chan, te aseguro que lo veré y jugaremos nosotros dos con él, ¿está bien?**

— ¿Enserio? — _El ánimo del joven vuelve a como estaba antes._ — ¡Onee-chan jugara conmigo! — _Vuelve abrazar a la castaña._ — ¡Gracias!

— _**Ema, ¿estás lista?**_ **—** _El rubio se acerca a sus hermanos más jóvenes._ **—** _ **Ya he dejado el auto aparcado frente a la puerta para ir al supermercado.**_ **—** _Sonríe al tener a la castaña enfrente de el; esta, por su parte, responde de igual manera. Ya es algo habitual en ellos._

— **Estoy lista, Ukyo-san. —** _Mira de nuevo al pequeño._ **— Entonces, en la tarde tendremos una tarde de juegos. Nos vemos, Wataru-chan. —**

— ¡Adiós Onee-chan, Kyo-tan!

 _Estos últimos meses he estado muy feliz por tener una nueva hermana._

 _Ella es muy linda y me consiente mucho._

 _¡Siempre quiero estar con Onee-chan!... pero siempre está ocupada._

 _Últimamente Onee-chan pasa mucho tiempo con Kyo-tan, y Kyo-tan ya no se enfada más seguido ya que Onee-chan siempre "lo calma"._

 _¿Kyo-tan estará saliendo con Onee-chan?_

 _¡Yo no quiero eso!  
¡Yo quiero que Onee-chan sea mi novia! _

_Ma-kun me ha dicho que debería "interesarme" con niñas de mi edad, pero ellas siempre son muy caprichudas y siempre quieren llamar la atención. ¡Onee-chan es muy diferente a ellas! Es por eso que yo sólo quiero a Onee-chan._

 _Mi sueño, es ser un hombre rico que pueda comprar las compañías donde trabajan mis hermanos, para así, darle todo lo que merece Onee-chan, además, quiero que también sea mi esposa._

 _¡Me esforzare bastante para cumplir ese sueño!  
¡No me rendiré!  
¡Yo ya no soy un niño!  
¡Ya soy un adulto!_

— Tengo que hacer algo para que Onee-chan se fije en mí. — _"Infla" sus mejillas._ — Onee-chan me ha dicho que me quiere mucho, pero siempre acepta el cariño que recibe de mis hermanos, más el de Kyo-tan… — _Comienza a enfadarse, o mejor dicho, comienza a ponerse "celoso"._ — Kyo-tan es muy gruñón y siempre esta regañando a todos, no creo que Onee-chan sea feliz con un hombre con ese carácter. — _Se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, para luego, recargar su cabeza en sus manos "inflando" aun más sus mejillas._ — ¿Qué cosa le gustará a Onee-chan que, al dárselo, sea mi novia al instante?

 _Ser un niño es tan complicado, no sé qué cosa le guste a las chicas…  
¡Espera! ¡Yo no soy un niño! ¡Debo conocer que le gusta a las chicas!_

— ¡Ya lo sé! Les gusta muchas las flores, dulces, cartas de amor y mucho cariño. No creo que sea tan difícil conquistar a Onee-chan… aunque... — _Tal parece que ya no le parece fácil lo que intentaría hacer._ — no tengo mucho dinero para comprarle muchos dulces a Onee-chan, y a Iorin no le gusta que arranque sus flores. — _Suspira._ — Bueno, tal vez a Onee-chan la conquiste con mi carta y abrazos.

 _Decidí ir a mi habitación y comenzar a escribir la carta. Debía ser claro y directo respecto a mis sentimientos, así que me esforcé bastante para que Onee-chan se conmoviera ante mis palabras y así acepte mis sentimientos._

…

 _Escuche ruido en la planta de arriba… ¡Onee-chan ha llegado!_

 _Salí de mi habitación y corrí por el pasillo para llegar rápido al elevador y estar alado de Onee-chan (espero que Kyo-tan o alguno de mis hermanos haya escuchado que hice mucho ruido al correr, Kyo-tan ha dicho que está prohibido correr por los pasillo, pero si se trata de Onee-chan ¡esas reglas pueden romperse! Total, no es como si llegase afectar a alguien)._

 _Estando ya en el quinto piso, trate de bajar las escaleras con cuidado pero con prisa, deseaba darle un gran abrazo a Onee-chan, debía darle mi carta, y luego, como primer acto de pareja, darnos un beso y jugar con mi nuevo peluche. Muchos dicen que tener una novia es como tener a una amiga, pueden jugar y tratarse como antes, pero con más cariño._

— ¡Bienvenida a casa Onee-chan…!

 _Tal parece que he "llegado tarde"._

 _Kyo-tan abrazaba a Onee-chan, y Onee-chan lo correspondía._

 _Sostuve con fuerza la carta que le había escrito a Onee-chan.  
Quería llorar, pero no debía. No quiero que piensen que soy un niño, los hombres no lloran. _

_Kyo-tan vio que estaba viendo como estaban abrazados, dejo de abrazar a Onee-chan y le dio una indicación para dar media vuelta y ver que yo estaba detrás de ella._

— **¡Ah!... Wataru-chan. —** _Se notaba "nerviosismo" en su voz._ **— ¿Qué sucede? Te veo algo decaído, ¿ha sucedido algo malo en nuestra ausencia?**

 _No deseaba contestarle.  
Sólo me acerque a Onee-chan y le entregue mi carta, para luego, salir corriendo y volver a mi habitación. _

— **¡Wataru-chan! ¡Espera!**

— _**¡Wataru! ¡No corras por los pasillos!**_

 _La carta era demasiado corta, pero se notaba a "kilómetros" el gran sentimiento y esfuerzo que se le había dado al escribirse._

 _Querida Onee-chan.  
Desde el día en que me entere que tendría una nueva hermana, me sentí muy feliz. _

_Cuando llegaste a casa, no pude evitar pensar que eras una linda chica, y más puede defender mi opinión por la forma en la cual me tratas._

 _Siempre me consientes y me haces feliz._

 _¡Te amo, Onee-chan!_

 _Y no de la forma en la que tú crees. Mi amor por ti, es más que de hermanos._

 _¡Yo sé que puedo hacerte feliz!  
Sólo debes esperar unos años. Cuando ya sea un adulto, podremos vivir juntos y te comprare todo lo que quieras porqué seré un hombre rico, y también, siempre portaras esa bella sonrisa que me muestras siempre al verme. _

_Al conocer mis sentimientos.  
¿Serías mi novia, Onee-chan?_

 _ **Al terminar de leer la carta, Ukyo y Ema se miraron el uno al otro.  
Se notaba enseguida el gran amor que tenía el menor hacía su hermana mayor, pero ese amor no podría ser nunca correspondido. **_

…

 _ **Pasando unos días, Ema le dejo un regalo en la puerta de la habitación de Wataru.**_

 _ **Era un lindo peluche de un conejo, y alado de este, venía una nota.**_

 _Querido Wataru-chan._

 _Realmente me hace muy feliz que tu amor por mí es muy grande, pero lamento no corresponderlo._

 _Aún así, no quiero decir que dejaré de quererte, al contrario, siempre voy a quererte, porqué, Wataru-chan es muy importante para mí._

 _¡Te quiero mucho, Wataru-chan!_

 _¡Nunca lo dudes!_

 _¿Está bien?_

 _ **El más joven, al ver el peluche y la nota, los abrazo con fuerza.**_

 _ **A pesar de haber sido rechazado, se dio cuenta que nunca dejaría de amar a su hermana mayor, y que estaba feliz de que su amada era feliz con la persona que ella amaba.**_

* * *

 _Aquí se termina el One-shot._

 _El último One-shot será el de Subaru._

 _Nos vemos en el último One-shot._


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Éste es el Decimotercer One-Shot.**_

 _ **Ahora le toca el turno a Subaru.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**_

 _ **[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones-**

Tipo de fuente para cada personaje en sus diálogos.

Subaru. **  
Ema.**

 **Último One-shot.  
[One-Shot – 13]  
** _Asahina Subaru.  
_ _ **-Relación incomoda–**_

* * *

— A-Así que me has visto en las revistas de deportes… — _El basquetbolista trataba de no ponerse nervioso, pero tal parece que para él fue imposible, ya que su cuerpo se estaba poniendo tenso._ — Por el momento estoy en el equipo de basquetbol de la escuela, pero me gustaría algún día poder ser un jugador en un equipo profesional. — _Se sentía muy nervioso a "platicarle" este sueño. No tenía muchas conversaciones con la castaña; aunque esta siempre intentaba hacerle platica._

— **Subaru-san cumplirá ese sueño. No sé mucho sobre basquetbol pero… —** _Rasca su mejilla derecha._ **— siento que Subaru-san juega muy bien, tal vez, en un futuro muy cercano, tendrá varios contratos de equipos profesionales que desean de su gran habilidad para jugar.**

 _Agh._

 _Desde su llegada, no he dejado en pensar en ella, eso ha causado que en mis entrenamientos, siempre falle en mis pases._

 _Me ha cautivado desde el primer momento que la vi._

 _Sin que nadie se dé cuenta (ni ella misma), siempre trato de verla, aunque sea un momento._

 _No es fácil para mí estar cerca de ella, suelo ser muy torpe estando a su lado. Me considero ser una persona prudente, pero me siento tan nervioso con sólo ver que ella me este observando con esa mirada tan… linda._

 _La mayoría de los momentos que hemos pasado a solas, pasamos continuamente por momentos muy incómodos, haciendo que tanto Ema como yo, terminemos sonrojándonos._

— G-Gracias por tu apoyo. — _Ve en su muñeca derecha "el reloj" para ver la hora, para darse cuenta después que no tiene ningún reloj en su muñeca._ — Tengo que irme a entrenar, nos vemos más tarde.

— **¡E-Espera, Subaru-san! —** _Se ha dado cuenta que su hermano mayor está usando una escusa para no estar más tiempo con ella. No le importo demasiado, ella ha hecho lo mismo con ese mismo pretexto de "estoy apurada" cuando en realidad no es así. Al darse cuenta que le ha dicho que parara, sus manos posaron por sus labios por vergüenza._ **— Lo siento… —** _Parecía que tenían una lucha de "quién puede sonrojarse más"._ **— La final del campeonato, es hoy, ¿no es así?**

— Lo recordaste. — _Dice esto con una voz muy baja._ — Si, es hoy.

— **Y-Yo… ¿puedo asistir? —** _Mira hacia los lados._ **— Natsume-san me invito, y acepte obviamente pero… quería saber si Subaru-san estaba de acuerdo en que yo fuera para apoyarte… ¡D-Digo, si Subaru-san no desea verme ahí, lo respetare!**

— ¿Iras junto con Natsume?

— **Si, ya hasta ha reservado los lugares en donde nos sentaremos, ¿por qué?**

— Por nada. — _No se sentía feliz que Natsume este alado de Ema. Sabía muy bien lo que él sentía por la castaña, y sentía que el peli-naranja se acercaba más a su propósito. ¿Y si ya estaban saliendo y no lo han comentado con nadie? Sería un gran desperdicio tratar de ser "el mejor" para luchar en un conflicto ya perdido._ — Puedes asistir, no tengo ningún problema que asistas.

— **¿En verdad? —** _Una sonrisa "radiante" aparece en su rostro._ **— Muchas gracias, Subaru-san. Trataré de darle mi apoyo desde mi asiento.**

— Daré mi mayor esfuerzo por ganar este partido. Todo lo que haga, será por ti.

— **Subaru-san…**

— Me gustaría hablar de algo muy importante contigo después del partido, no puedo perder más el tiempo.

— **¿A qué te refieres, Subaru-san?**

— Lo sabrás pronto, hasta luego.

 _No deje que se despidiera como corresponde, ya que antes que lo hiciera, había corrido hasta el elevador. Al estar ya dentro, trate de tranquilizarme y "mentalizarme" para jugar bien en el partido._

 _Y también, debía pensar en las palabras correctas para mi declaración._

 _Tal vez ella no corresponderá a mis sentimientos, tal vez ella llegue a odiarme; aún así, deseo que conozca mis sentimientos. Quiero darle a conocer lo tanto que la amo y lo que haré por ella, lo tanto que anhelo en tenerla entre mis brazos y besar sus labios._

— Yo… no me rendiré tan fácilmente, menos por él.

…

 _El partido ya había terminado, y gracias al esfuerzo de mis compañeros, ganamos el campeonato._

 _Ema se veía muy feliz; esa sonrisa, es demasiado hermosa para mí._

 _Correspondí a esa sonrisa mientras la saludaba desde lejos, pero esa gran alegría que tenía en ese momento duro muy poco; Natsume se acerco a Ema y tomo de su mano._

 _Desde donde yo estaba, no observe con claridad lo que sucedió después, trate de ver como respondía Ema, pero los espectadores se levantaban y caminaban impidiéndome seguir observándolos. Al estar ya un poco más cerca de donde ellos estaban, los dos ya se habían ido._

— Ella, ¿será pareja de Natsume?

 _Trataba de responder esa pregunta negándola, puede que me este adelantando a los hechos, no debo rendirme sólo por lo que sucedió._

…

 _Saliendo del vestido y estando ya en el estacionamiento, vi una camioneta parecida a la que usa Natsume. Al acercarme, confirme mi suposición._

 _Ema estaba afuera de la camioneta, se recargaba en la puerta del copiloto._

— Oye.

— **¡S-Subaru-san! —** _Se había asustado al escuchar la voz del pelinegro._ **— ¡F-Felicidades por haber ganado! ¡El partido ha sido espectacular! ¡Estaba tan emocionada!… —** _Detuvo su emoción al darse cuenta que se parecía a Wataru cuando se emocionaba y decía frases entre cortadas y un poco sin orden._ **— Lo siento, creo que todavía sigo emocionada.**

— ¿Dónde está Natsume?

— **Natsume-san tuvo que responder a una llamada de su trabajo, dijo que no se tardaría mucho.**

— …

— **Subaru-san, hace unas horas me dijo que al terminar el partido, me diría algo importante...**

— Yo… — _Dio un gran suspiro, para luego, sostener entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña._ — yo sólo quería decirte que me gustas.

— **Subaru-san…**

— No es necesario que me respondas en este momento, se que has escuchado las confesiones de mis hermanos, y debes pensar a quien deseas corresponder. Si yo no soy aquel que tú amas, entenderé perfectamente, y trataré en alejarme para no incomodarte para que seas feliz con uno de ellos.

— **No será necesario esperar. —** _Al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña, "rompió" aquel abrazo para verla de frente._ **— Yo amo a Subaru-san.**

— ¿E-En verdad?

— **Si. Realmente me hace feliz que no me veas como una hermana menor.**

— Y-Yo… pensaba que te gustaba Natsume.

— **Natsume-san es muy buena persona, pero lo veo sólo como mi hermano mayor, eso es todo.**

 _Sonreí al escucharla._

 _Con sólo un pequeño "espacio entre nosotros", sentí la calidez de los labios de Ema._

 _Unimos nuestros labios para declarar nuestro amor mutuo, y también, el inicio de una relación._

— Te amo… déjame besarte de nuevo. — _Y aquel segundo beso, duró más tiempo, no se podía evitar besar continuamente a la persona que amaba._

 _ **-No entiendo la razón por la cual me elegiste a mí-**_

 _ **-Pero aunque nunca llegue a conocer esa razón-**_

 _ **-Haré todo lo posible para que nunca te arrepientas de tu elección-**_

* * *

 _Aquí se termina este último One-shot._

 _Tal vez, cuando este de vacaciones o tenga más tiempo libre para actualizar, haré una "segunda parte/temporada" (como deseen llamarle) de los One-shots, pero eso será cuando, como dije con anterioridad, tenga tiempo y termine con el Fanfic de_ _ **–Un amor del pasado… se hace presente. –**_ _y los próximos dos Fanfics que ya he escrito su prólogo._

 _Muchas gracias por haber leído todos los One-shots._

 _Como siempre, agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han dado, todos esos votos y comentarios me dieron la motivación de continuar con los One-shots, y aunque tal vez no haya actualizado con frecuencia o no haya contestado sus comentarios, ustedes siempre serán muy importantes para mí, por favor, nunca olviden eso._

 _¡Nos vemos en mis otros Fanfics!_


End file.
